Hugs
by Iridescent Rain
Summary: And she was hugging him, and he was trying to figure out why she was crying. Sequel to Poke.


**Bored. Tired. I want to sleep but this won't leave me the hell alone.**

**You guys wanted a sequel? Well, here ya go. Typed at ten thirty in the freakin' night while I should be resting for a game. I hope you're **_**happy.**_

**-o-o-o-**

**He registered the hands wrapping around his waist and the head burrowing itself into his chest. He knew this was called a hug, something a person would give to a lover, someone close to them, or friend, meant to show affection. There were a few problems to this, though; he had no lover- much to the disappointment of many girls and a few boys. There were few people who were close to him, and these people included Temari, Kankuro, Uzumaki, and Haruno. This person was distinctly female, judging by the curves he felt pressed against him. That ruled out his brother and the blond friend. She was too short to be Temari, so that only left one person: Haruno.**

**Strands of pink were tickling the bottom of his nose and he scrunched it up in distaste. The thought of **_**why is she hugging me?**_** floated across his mind briefly, but it was wiped away when he became aware of the wetness on the front of his shirt that was normally not there. Sniffles could be heard from the shorter girl and occasionally her shoulders would shake. She was crying.**

**To put it into simple terms, Gaara was confused. If she were crying of distress, why would she seek him for comfort? If it were happiness, wouldn't she want to share the good news with her whiskered friend first? Was it fury? Pain? Had someone harmed her?**

**Anger suddenly welled up inside of his chest and a displeased frown formed on his face. If harm **_**had**_**, in fact, come to the roseatte, he would hunt down the culprit, use his sand to make their last moments as painful as he could and he would **_**laugh at them, at their foolishness of touching something that was rightfully his..**_

_**He snapped out of that train of thought and his attention was once again drawn to the girl clinging to him, whose sobbing was gradually slowing. After a few moments, she was still and they were still standing in the hallway where she had attacked him in the first place and his thoughts had been going over to the dark side.**_

_**Realizing that they had been standing there for quite some time and that he had probably missed that meeting with the counsel, - not that he was looking forward to it in the first place- he failed to see the arms he had wrapped around her in return, the emerald eyes that were swollen and fringed with red from crying peering down at said arms, and the small blush that was coloring her cheeks.**_

"_**Um.." she spoke, breaking him out of his reverie. "I'm.. Sorry. For that… You know." Another sniffle and began to pull herself away from him. He allowed her to go, a small part of him missing her warmth.**_

"_**If I may ask," Gaara began, staring down at her non blinkingly. She fidgeted. "-What was that about?"**_

_**More silence ensued and tears welled up in Sakura's eyes once more, while he feared he had set off another round of the water works when she answered in a soft whisper, "I've received a letter from Konoha this morning. My parents have died on a mission."**_

_**Gaara, whom had never had close relations to his parents -seeing as one was dead and the other had utterly despised him- could not sympathize with the pink haired girl. So he settled for standing there, his arms remaining at his sides and said a simple, "I'm sorry. I'm sure that they were good shinobi and their deaths were fitting for ones such as themselves."**_

_**She stared at him, tears threatening to spill over once more. She was twiddling with her fingers and her hands were shaking.**_

_**Then she hugged him again.**_

_**Gaara had more time to prepare for this one, but he was still caught a little off-guard. They continued to stand there for several more moments when she pulled back, looked him directly in the eye and said, "Thank you," quite distinctly, before giving him a peck on the cheek and scurrying away towards her room.**_

_**Somewhere in his shocked mind, he noted that this was the second time she had kissed him, and the second kiss he had gotten in his lifetime.**_


End file.
